Nickelodeon Family Movies/Schedule
This is the schedule for Nick Family Movies. September 1st, 2015 6:00AM: A Series of Unfortunate Events 8:30AM: Nick Fanon Journeys: Chrome's Incident of Chromeyness 10:00AM: Markiplier Gets A Movie 11:30AM: The Legend of Poppleland 1:00PM: Kitchen: Real and Raunchy (edited for content) 3:00PM: Markiplier's Quest for Coffee 5:00PM: The Book of Life 7:00PM: Dreamworks' Penguins of Madagascar 9:00PM: The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie 11:00PM: Cars 1:00AM: The Sandlot 3:00AM: The Hunger Games 5:30AM: Curiousgorge66's Adventures September 2nd, 2015 6:00AM: Pokemon: The First Movie 7:30AM: Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies 9:00AM: Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension 11:00AM: Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius 1:00PM: Toy Story 3:00PM: Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle 4:30PM: Big Hero 6 6:30PM: Curiousgorge66's Movie Adventure 8:00PM: The Bagel Movie 10:00PM: Rugrats: Runaway Reptar 11:00PM: The Rugrats Movie 1:00AM: Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie 3:00AM: Suite Life on Deck: Graduation on Deck 4:00AM: The Who: The Kids Are Alright September 3rd, 2015 6:00AM: Recess Popples: The Movie 8:00AM: Super Mario Bros. 10:00AM: Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie 11:00AM: Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip 12:00PM: Sailor Moon Super S: The Movie 1:30PM: Pokemon: The Movie 2000 3:30PM: Hey Arnold!: The Movie 5:00PM: Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure 6:30PM: Curiousgorge66's Second Movie Adventure 8:30PM: Space Jam 10:30PM: Doug's 1st Movie 1:00AM: The Legend of Zelda: Money Issues 3:00AM: Curious George: The Movie 5:00AM: ChalkZone: The Big Blow Up September 4th, 2015 6:00AM: The Battle of the Anime World 8:00AM: Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow 10:00AM: Pokémon 3: The Movie 12:00PM: This Movie of Gorge 2:00PM: Markiplier and the Queen of the Wilderness 4:00PM: Nick Fanon Journeys: Web's Quest 6:00PM: One Piece: The Movie 7:00PM: Rugrats in Paris: The Movie 8:30PM: Sailor Moon S: The Movie 11:00PM: The Wild Thornberrys Movie 1:00AM: Chrome's Movie of Chromeyness 2:30AM: Doctor Who: The Movie 4:30AM: Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone 5:30AM: My Dad The Rock Star September 5th, 2015 6:00AM: Doctor Who: The Day of the Doctor 7:30AM: Doctor Who: The Time of the Doctor 9:00AM: Doctor Who: Deep Breath 10:30AM: Doctor Who: The End of Time, pt 1 12:00PM: Doctor Who: The End of Time, pt 2 1:30PM: Pokemon 4Ever 3:00PM: Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest 4:30PM: Charlotte's Web 6:30PM: Diary of a Wimpy Kid 8:30PM: The Adventures of Tintin 10:30PM: The Spiderwick Chronicles 12:30PM: Kung Fu Panda 2:30PM: The Mighty 4:30PM: Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might (commercial-free) 5:30PM: The Groovenians September 6th, 2015 6:00AM: The Day After Tomorrow 8:30AM: Apollo 13 11:30AM: Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules 1:30PM: Pokémon Heroes 3:00PM: Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug 4:30PM: One Piece: Clockwork Island Adventure 6:00PM: Nick Fanon Journeys: Trouble at Third Street 8:00PM: Curiousgorge66's Adventures: Land of Awesome 9:00PM: The Battle of the Anime World 2 11:00PM: The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 12:30AM: The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide! 2:00AM: The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators! 3:30AM: The Fairly Oddparents: Channel Chasers 5:00AM: SpongeBob's Atlantis SquarePantis September 7th, 2015 6:00AM: Wreck-It Ralph 8:00AM: Frozen 10:00AM: Pokémon: Jirachi Wish Maker 12:00PM: Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge 1:00PM: A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner! (extended version) 2:30PM: SpongeBob's Truth or Square 4:00PM: The Last Airbender 6:00PM: The Fairly OddParents: Abra-Catastrophe! 7:30PM: Curiousgorge66's Adventures: A Pretty Odd Day 8:30PM: The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: Win, Lose, and Kaboom 10:00PM: Naruto the Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel 12:00AM: My Life as a Teenage Robot: Escape from Cluster Prime 1:00AM: The Fairly OddParents: School's Out! The Musical 2:30AM: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone 5:30AM: Chrome's Show of Chromeyness September 8th, 2015 6:00AM: Zoey 101: Spring Break-Up 7:00AM: Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys 9:00AM: Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler 10:00AM: Naruto the Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom 12:00PM: Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You! 1:00PM: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets 3:30PM: Dante's Peak 5:30PM: Death Note: The Ultimate Death Note (edited for content) 7:30PM: Steven Quale's Into the Storm (edited for content) 9:30PM: Dragon Ball: Lake Brawl 11:30PM: Rugrats Go Wild 1:30AM: Superman: The Movie 4:00AM: Scooby-Doo! The Movie (limited commercials) 5:30AM: PB&J Otter September 9th, 2015 6:00AM: Death Note: The Movie (edited for content) 8:30AM: Ouran High School Host Club: The Movie 10:30AM: Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew 12:30PM: Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13! 1:30PM: Naruto Shippuden the Movie 3:30PM: Doraemon: Nobita's Dinosaur 5:30PM: Looney Tunes: Back in Action 7:30PM: Cars 2 9:30PM: The Incredibles 12:00AM: Dragon Ball Z: Broly – The Legendary Super Saiyan 1:30AM: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (limited commercials) 4:00AM: Nacho Libre September 10th, 2015 Note: As of September 10th, movies only air from 6am to 3pm, with normal programming from 3pm to the next day at 6am. 6:00AM: Sonic the Hedgehog: The Rebirth of Emerl 7:30AM: Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea 9:30AM: Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound 10:30AM: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire 1:30PM: Dragon Ball Z: Broly – Second Coming September 11th, 2015 6:00AM: 102 Minutes That Changed America (edited for content) 8:00AM: Pokémon: The Rise of Darkrai 10:00AM: 25th Hour (heavily edited for content) 12:30PM: Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly 1:30PM: The Naked Brothers Band: The Movie (limited commercials) September 12th, 2015 6:00AM: Drake & Josh Go Hollywood 7:30AM: The Karate Kid 10:00AM: Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium 12:00PM: Pokémon: Giratina and the Sky Warrior 2:00PM: Zoey 101: Goodbye Zoey? September 13th, 2015 6:00AM: Pokémon: Arceus and the Jewel of Life 8:00AM: Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn 9:30AM: Doraemon: The Records of Nobita, Spaceblazer 11:30AM: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (limited commercials) 2:00PM: Rugrats: All Growed Up September 14th, 2015 6:00AM: Zoey 101: The Curse of PCA 7:00AM: Zoey 101: Chasing Zoey 8:00AM: Pokémon: Zoroark: Master of Illusions 10:00AM: Big Time Rush: Big Time Audition 11:00AM: iCarly: iGoodbye 12:00PM: Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon 1:00PM: Splitting Adam September 15th, 2015 6:00AM: Dragon Ball: The Path to Power 8:00AM: One Piece: Chopper's Kingdom on the Island of Strange Animals 9:00AM: One Piece: Dead End Adventure 11:00AM: Pokemon White — Victini and Zekrom 1:00PM: One Piece: The Curse of the Sacred Sword September 16th, 2015 6:00AM: Pokémon the Movie: Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice 7:30AM: One Piece: Baron Omatsuri and the Secret Island 9:30AM: One Piece: Giant Mecha Soldier of Karakuri Castle 11:30AM: One Piece: The Desert Princess and the Pirates: Adventures in Alabasta 1:30PM: Doraemon: Nobita and the Haunts of Evil (commercial-free) September 17th, 2015 6:00AM: Pokemon Black — Victini and Reshiram 8:00AM: One Piece: Episode of Chopper Plus: Bloom in the Winter, Miracle Cherry Blossom (limited commercials) 10:00AM: One Piece Film: Strong World (limited commercials) 12:00PM: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince September 18th, 2015 6:00AM: One Piece: Straw Hat Chase 8:00AM: Naruto Shippuden the Movie: Bonds 10:00AM: Pokémon the Movie: Genesect and the Legend Awakened 11:30AM: Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods (theatrical version) 1:30PM: 100 Things to Do Before High School (pilot) 2:30PM: Dragon Ball: Episode 28 September 19th, 2015 TBA.